pgafandomcom-20200214-history
Cargado Completamente 2009
}}} | aboveclass = fn summary | image = | caption = Arena Mexico | labelstyle = white-space: nowrap | header1 = Cargado Completamente 2009 | label4 = Caption | data4 = } | label5 = Date | data5 = October 7, 2009 | label6 = Attendance | data6 = "About 12,000" | label7 = Venue | data7 = Arena Mexico | label9 = City | data9 = Mexico City, Mexico | label10 = Last Event | data10 = PGA: Remain Alive | label11 = Next Event | data11 = Final Four }} Cargado Completamente 2009 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the Professional Grappling Association (PGA) which took place on October 7, 2009, from Arena Mexico in Mexico City, Mexico. It was the first event under the post-unionization Cargado Completamente lineage. The show featured seven professional wrestling matches. It was named the 2009 Show of the Year in the Wrestling Contemplator Year-End Achievement Awards. Cargado Completamente 2009 Results *Pre-show Match: Bunraku defeated "Koala Bear Kid" Andrew McPhee and Zane "Zubaz" Vance. **Bunraku won the match with an inside cradle when McPhee missed his Coriolis Effect standing shooting star press. *Pre-show Match: Team LLL (Generalissimo, Father Abraham, and Joe Quiero) defeated Team POWER Pro (Larry Little Feather, Thanksgrieving, and Sleep Disorder). **Father Abraham won the match for his team by submitting Sleep Disorder with El Nudo. **This was a trios match. *Grudge Match: Brandon O'Brien defeated Slyclops IX. **O'Brien defeated Slyclops by holding the ropes for illegal leverage after a powerbomb. *Parking Lot Brawl for the Best In Show Student Trophy: Stevens N. Stevens defeated Pierre Kirby ©. **Stevens defeated Kirby by submission with the Texas Cloverleaf. **This match was an unsanctioned and unscheduled parking lot brawl. **After the match, Stevens purposefully broke the Best in Show Student Trophy, ending its lineage and becoming its last holder. *US Tag Team Championship Match: The Mountain and the Sky ("Mammoth" Kang JumBo and Ajay Rupa) defeated Snake Eyes and Nightdiver ©. **Rupa and JumBo defeated Snake Eyes with a gutwrench suplex/hurricanrana combinatino to become the new US Tag Team Champions. **A post-match attack saw the PGA debut of the Guns For Hire. *Mexican Death Match: Brutal Chambers and Lester Balaam Jackson fought to a No Contest. **The match was ruled a no contest when neither man could answer the referee's count of ten. **This contest was named the 2009 Match of the Year in the Wrestling Contemplator Year-End Achievement Awards. *Luchas de Apuestas Match for the World Junior Heavyweight Championship: Brian Genius © defeated Internetico **Genius defeated Internetico with the Expert Dreamcrusher. **Per the stipulations for the match, Internetico was forced to remove his mask. Had Internetico won, Genius would've been forced to shave his head. *Strap Match: Rusty Cooledge defeated Buster Abbott **Cooledge defeated Abbott by touching all four corners of the ring in succession. *PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship Match: King Falcon defeated Helm Konrad ©. **Falcon defeated Konrad with the ''Falcon Special ''to become the new World Heavyweight Wrestling Champion. **Falcon became the third champion in the championship's post-unionization lineage. External Links * Cargado Completamente show report Category:Pay Per View events